Confortame 2
by Marine-Granger-NOA
Summary: Nueva edición de Confortame, por que nos prohibieron los Song Fics


Bien esta es mi primera incursión en el universo Potter y con un Songfic (en lo cual también soy primeriza. Pueden bajarse la canción del Ares. Es un Dramione.

**Disclaimer:** Inspirado en personajes creados por J.K. Rowling para la serie de Libros Harry Potter, los nombres de personas, lugares, hechizos y objetos son propiedad de ella y Warner Bros.

**Disclaimer II:** La canción pertenece al grupo disco Wishmaster, de el grupo Nightwish.

Yo solo los he tomado prestados, sin ninguna intención de lucro

**Introducción: **

La guerra había oficialmente comenzado, ya nadie en el mundo mágico podía dudarlo, la marca tenebrosa brillaba cada vez mas frecuentemente, y en lugares mas y mas cercanos, y la muerte del gran mago Albus Dumbledore había hecho añicos la moral de muchos magos y brujas, no solo en bretaña, sino alrededor de todo El mundo mágico. Todas las personas apresuraban el paso y andaban a grandes grupos, los niños de salían de sus casas y las madres les protegían cerrando nerviosamente las cortinas.

En cualquier lugar del reino mágico se celebraban apresuradas bodas, aun los demasiados chicos para contraer matrimonio, enlazaban sus almas en simbólicas ceremonias.

La Orden del Fénix, habiendo perdido mas de la mitad de sus fuerzas, desfallecía lentamente. La familia Weasley se había refugiado en Grimmauld Place, y Harry le había literalmente ordenado a Hermione que trajera también a sus padres, los Dursley estaban encerrados en la pequeña

bodega bajo la cocina, por que cierto día, los mortífagos habían ido a por ellos, pero Harry, que casualmente había ido a hablar con su tía materna, les había enredado el cuello con su bufanda, que no era otra cosa que un traslador.

Y aunque los Dursley temían la magia, temían aun mas la muerte, Harry no podía dejarlos por allí, malos y torturantes, le mantuvieron con vida hasta los 11 años.

Pasaron 6 largos años mas, Hermione ahora estaba de pie frente a la tumba de aquel que había sido su esposo desde la mayoría de edad. Jamás olvidaría como Vícktor Krum había llegado la mañana de su cumpleaños dieciocho y la había besado apasionadamente.

–Cásate conmigo – Murmuro entre besos, que ella correspondía acaloradamente, aun ante la mirada atónita de todos, incluidos sus padres. Al parecer la guerra no les había dejado ver que Hermione ya era una mujer.

Se casaron ante la ley muggle, porque el ministerio de magia ya no era de fiar, y apenas seis meses antes había muerto. Harry, Ron, él y Draco (que ninguno podía recordar cuando se había unido a la orden, ni cómo habían permitido que sucediera) habían ido a Londres a recibir a Bill, la guerra había terminado, el Señor Oscuro había caído y pocos remanentes quedaban de sus seguidores.

Colagusano era uno de ellos, y atacó a Harry por la espalda, Víctor le empujo, y recibió el de lleno una imperdonable.

"**Confórtame "**

–Ya vámonos Herms –musitó Harry tras ella – aun no es seguro andar por las noches .

–Váyanse, yo... yo iré luego.

No importaba cómo se le intentara convencer, Hermione Granger era testaruda, y cuando decía, hacía.

El sol había desaparecido por completo, y la bruma londinense ya cubría el suelo del cementerio. Miraba la tumba, la miraba con los ojos secos, ya cansados de tanto llorar. Sintió de pronto como le rodaban la espalda unos brazos fuertes, una respiración cálida golpeaba su cuello. Buscó rápidamente la varita, pero una mano fría y fuerte la detuvo

–Soy yo Granger.

–¿Qué haces aquí Malfoy?

–Le dije a Harry que no te dejaría sola, he estado todo el rato–

Vio como una lágrima se formaba en sus ojos, y como varias de estas comenzaron a

resbalar por sus mejillas, instintivamente la apretó, recostándola de su pecho, que se hinchó cálidamente al sentirla así tan cerca. Ella se limitó a echar la cabeza sobre su hombro.

–Gracias Draco – murmuró al cabo de un rato – Me has apoyado mucho–

–¿Quién lo diría? Que terminaría algún día consolándote – acercó lentamente los labios al cuello de Hermione y depositó un beso, que la hizo estremecer entre sus brazos. La tensión se había acumulado en él por mucho, y ella tan frágil sólo se dejaba llevar, dócilmente. Draco la hizo girar sobre su eje y busco sus ojos, tristes se fijaron en los suyos, y levantando su barbilla con una mano, la besó.

En principio ella no correspondió, Draco ya podía irse preparando para un puñetazo o al menos eso

creyó, por que cuando iba a alejarse, ella se elevó un poco de puntillas y le correspondió el beso, rodeándole cuello con los brazos.

Fue un beso largo y apasionado, fue más que un beso, una lucha, una guerra entre sus lenguas, que despertó rápidamente los sentidos de ambos, Draco sintió el efecto de sus besos casi instantáneamente, pero ahora que Hermione le abrazaba, ya no podía contenerse, aun cuando sabia que no era más para ella que un simple desahogo.

–Llévame a casa Draco – dijo ella rompiendo el beso, Draco la besó de nuevo, abrazándola con fuerza y jugando con su cabello .

–¿Ahora? ¿Estas segura?

–Si, llévame a tu casa, no quiero ir a la mía esta noche .

–No seria adecuado, leoncita

–Llévame, esta noche quiero olvidar, ayúdame a olvidar Malfoy

Draco presionó entre sus dedos una moneda, y un momento mas tarde estaban en el recibidor de la mansión Malfoy, un par de rápidos hechizos no verbales y pasaron la seguridad, internándose en ella sin separarse un instante, iban rumbo a la habitación, dejando un camino de ropa tras ellos, los abrigos, los zapatos, la blusa, una camisa y la falda larga de Hermione.

Pronto se habían despojado de todas sus prendas y comenzaron una danza apasionada, entre lazando sus lenguas, uniendo sus cuerpos, las manos de cada uno recorriendo la piel del otro, cada uno a su vez buscando dominar, el Dragón de Slytherin, y la Bella de la casa del León, ninguno conseguía dominar por mucho tiempo sobre el otro, el juego era perfecto, dominar y ser dominado, complacer y dejar escapar el alma y los sentidos las caricias recibidas .

–Te deseo tanto

–Y yo a ti Draco...

–Eres Hermosa – dijo él de pronto, y secó unas lagrimas que rodaron por sus mejillas –Quédate con migo para siempre, Hermione

–No puedo, no puedo Draco... – Su voz se quebró, el ritmo que marcaban las embestidas de Draco la había embelesado, gimió, gimió fuerte y repetidas veces, sintió el calor crecer aun mas vertiginosamente en su vientre y liberar ondas de placer por todo su cuerpo.

–Te amo, Granger–

Dejó ir su mente, el mundo se hizo borroso y lejano por un momento, esas palabras susurradas a su oído, ese sin fin de sensaciones, los ojos grises clavados en los suyos, para luego cerrarse en una expresión de placer que cubrió todo el rostro de él, alcanzó el máximo estado de placer mientras se aferraba a su espalda, arqueando la propia buscó sus labios otra vez, y sintió el cálido fluido derramarse dentro de ella, entre fuertes contracciones de ambos sexos.

Draco se dejó caer sobre ella, y aun sin desunirse, recostó la cabeza entre sus senos

–Lo digo en serio Granger – Su voz volvía a ser el frío siseo de otrora cuando se sentía rechazado – No quiero seguir tomando tu cuerpo nada mas, te quiero completa.

–Aún no...

–¿Aun no? ¿qué? ¿Aun no puedes? Si no te entregas por completo ya no puedo ayudarte, solo saciar tu ansia de amor con placer... Pero tu no quieres amor .

–Draco... –dijo ella jugando con su cabello .

–¿Qué?– Se levantó pesadamente y se recostó al lado de ella, rodeándola con sus brazos

–Él, él era muy dulce... sedúceme Draco, no me pidas nada, sedúceme... y tal vez así pueda enamorarme otra vez .

Su corazón aun no estaba listo, pero estaba dispuesta a intentarlo, elevo la mirada, buscando el cielo tras la ventana y se encomendó mentalmente a Eros, el amor.

Draco se volvió a mirarla y encontró su mirada perdida, se levantó y fue al vestier.

–Te tengo un regalo, pero primero ven a ducharte .

Dejó una caja alargada sobre la cama, y la condujo la bañera, salió antes que ella y bajó al comedor tras ponerse un traje, rebuscaba entre los bolsillos cuando escuchó el característico chisporrotear del fuego.

–Potter– la cabeza del moreno flotaba sobre el fuego

–¿Esta contigo?

–Si Potter, está aquí, vamos saliendo para allá.

Hermione al fin bajó, enfundada en un vestido negro de seda que le llegaba casi al suelo, llevaba unas sandalias negras y altas y el cabello caía en perfectos rizos. Esa noche cenaron afuera, en compañía de Ginny, Harry, Ron y Luna, el ambiente romántico del lugar, la agradable charla con sus mejores amigos, la tensión creciente de sentirse observada y deseada por él, le iban enloqueciendo a cada instante, hasta dejarla sin control.

Cuando él la llevo a Grimmauld Place esa noche, le hizo seguirla hasta su cuarto en secreto, puso un hechizo silenciador y aseguró la puerta .

–Tal vez si pueda ser .

–Seré paciente .

–¿Lo prometes?

–Seré paciente siempre que te alejes de esos condenados libros.

–Lo haré...

Las palabras se perdieron en besos, los besos en caricias, y las caricias en una nueva unión.

No se sentía lista, no se sentía preparada, aún le faltaba el aire por que _Él_ no estaba, pero en la compañía de Draco y con sus caricias borrando el dolor, podía creer que había un mañana, que podía amar de nuevo. Draco era su soporte, su consuelo, cubriéndola con su forma, confortándola con su presencia, tal vez el amor verdadero no fuera sólo el primero, tal vez, Eros se apiadara de ella y volviera a flecharla.

Por que de algún modo, cuando Draco estaba cerca, todo parecía mejor.

OoOoO

Espero que la disfrutaran, y agradecería un review, para saber, sinceramente lo que piensan,bienvenidos hasta los tomatazos...

Edit: Quitando la letra de la canción por las reglas de la página y además corrigiendo Ortografía, lo demás igual hasta el final, dónde agregué en unas pocas líneas el sentido de la canción dentro de la historia, por que honestamente, fué la canción la que inspiró la historia, en un momento extraño, en una noche de desvelo, y sin la canción para llenar ese espacio, necesitaba ser dicho.


End file.
